


I Fall In Love With You Every Single Day

by SkeletonGirl89



Series: Thinking Out Loud [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: Claude and Danny finally get the ending they never knew they needed.





	I Fall In Love With You Every Single Day

**Author's Note:**

> The third and final installment of the Thinking Out Loud Trilogy.
> 
> Title credit to Ed Sheeran

They say you're supposed to be nervous on your wedding day. Claude can't feel anything but calm. He was finally where he was meant to be.

He never thought his wedding day would be in Gatineau but it fit. Him and Danny since before he could remember. If you ask him how he knew, he would tell you that at some point Danny's house wasn't Danny's house anymore. It was home. Playing hockey with Danny and the kids in the driveway, cooking every now and again. Him and Danny always revolving around one another. It was calm.

The last year together was all he ever wanted. They spent the start of the season apart until the all-star break. Claude was invited and Danny was there, with a bag. He surprised him in Tampa, telling him that Philly offered him a job working for them. It was then that Claude realized that things were falling into place. He and Danny were at a place in their lives where every moment was starting to count. He wanted to spend the rest of forever with Danny if he could, in Philly, Berlin, where ever. As long as Danny was there he didn't care.

Waking up this morning was the easiest thing he had to do. There was nothing holding him back, no second thoughts, not a doubt in his mind that he was making the right choice.

"Hey, Clo." He heard through the door.

He turned towards the door to see Brayden, here goes nothing.

"They're ready for you downstairs," Brayden said before opening the door all the way.

Claude let out a deep breath before Brayden followed him out of the room. They walked down the stairs together before Brayden moved to walk out in front of him with Izzy on his arm.

"Oh before I forget," Brayden said making a piece of paper out of his suit pocket.

"What is it?" He asked. Brayden shrugged.

"I'm just being sentimental." Brayden said. Claude opened the folded piece of paper to see... his letter to Danny.

"He gave it to me this morning, said that you should have it. Something about saying them in person, and meaning them." He said, Claude just looked up at Brayden before moving in closer to hug him.

"Trust me, I will," Claude said back tucking the paper into his jacket pocket.

He could hear the music, Claude got a nod from Izzy before her and Brayden walked down the aisle. He could see Danny, black suit, Caelen standing there next to him as his best man. He was so... excited. He walked as the wedding march got louder in his ears. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He got up the aisle just before taking Danny's hand in his.

"Hi," Claude mouthed as the minister started to talk.

"Hey," Danny said back.

"Marriage brings forth two people that make a commitment to one another, both Claude and Danny understand this better them most. They are excepting one another for every fault, tear, and triumph. Life isn't easy but they have each other to make it better." The minister said.

"Daniel if you would please." The minister continued.

"Claude, I have known you for a long time. In that time I have spent a lot of it wondering if I would ever get to be here with you. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have been thinking about what could have been when I can have what is. I couldn't help but fall for you. There are so many things I could say, like how much you've been a part of my kid's lives. How much I cherish every waking moment I have with you and how many moments I never want to miss out on and now I don't have to. I love you, Mon éternité Claude." Danny said as his eyes started to water.

Claude tightened his grip on Danny's hand before pulling the piece of paper from his jacket.

"I wrote you this letter, I was missing you. I told you everything I would never get to say. How much I love you, how much every day with you meant to me. How much your sons mean to me as I think of them as my own. So I stand here telling you how much I love you, and I finally can put in all the emotion I have as I say these words to you. I love you, Danny. Ich liebe dich, mon amour." Claude said mixing in the little German he knew with the French they spoke at home.

"If we could have the rings please?" The miniter asked.

Caelen and Brayden each handed them each a silver band before they turned to look at one another.

"Daniel, do you make Claude to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?" The Minister asked.

"I do," Danny said as he slid the band onto his finger.

"Claude, do you take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

"I do," They were the two most easy words to ever come out of Claude's mouth as Danny's ring slid onto his ring finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss each other." The minister said finally. FINALLY!

Claude leaned in before taking Danny's face in his hands. Claude let his lips connect with Danny's and it was like there wasn't a better feeling in the world. Danny letting the feeling of Claude's lips on his making his heart go skyward. The sound of everyone yelling and clapping as background noise.


End file.
